What wasn't seen
by Minorpyscho
Summary: Kurama raced forward, his heart pounding. He was so close to the house which held his arch nemesis. But just as the building was in sight, a huge explosion knocked Kurama to the side. Will, he finally fight his enemey?
1. Goodbye Forest, Hello village!

**Prologue **

As Kurama was scouting out the rest of the forest he had decided to reside in. He couldn't shake that dreadful feeling someone was watching him. He used his ninja skills he learned from his old sensei, (insert name.) to find there chakra. And figured out that the enemies, were somewhere east, about a quarter mile. "_I wonder if its those pesky leaf ninjas again. They are always looking for trouble._" as he thought sourly about the curious ninjas, he also thought he heard voices. "Hey! I am not! You need to learn to be more polite around a lady, Choji. Saying things like that!" a girls loud and quite competitive voice scolded. The person being scolded merely brushed the loud girls comment off. "Sure, sure what ever Ino, everybody knows that you are obsessive over every bit of detail, concerning looks. Heck! You even complain about Naruto's appearance, and every one knows that's a total waste of energy." "Grrrrah! Why do I even try to explain things to you? It goes in one ear, and out the other!" Ino shouted in annoyance. But just then the voices stopped. "_Crap! They must have picked up my chakra signature! I really don't have time for petty squabbling!_" Kurama thought, as he jumped up onto a branch of a sycamore. Right under Kurama's feet, were squad ten. Kurama had heard about them from the others that traveled through his territory. Asuma Sarutobi is the three's leader. The loud annoying girl is Ino. While the fat one is Choji, and last but not least the smart yet completely bored one, is Shikamaru. They were completely and utterly different. It baffled Kurama as to _how_ or as to _why, _they where put on the same team. Well, he was about to find out. . .

"Well, well, what do we have here? Aren't you that demon ninja we keep hearing about?" Asuma inquired. "_Fox_ Demon ninja, But that wouldn't be of any concern to you. Now would it?" Kurama replied, slyly. "Hmph, it is if I say so. And I do say so. So tell me, what brings you to the land of fire?" The strong Leader questioned. "I have come here, to only fine a suitable home for me to reside in. What's it to you?" Kurama obediently answered. Meanwhile, the three Jonin where curious about the stranger. He wore strange clothes, and had a funny accent. As well, as his personality. For a rogue ninja, he sure was talkative. Not to mention at ease. Even with squad 10, didn't he know how powerful they had become since the last war? Either way, they kept their guard up, not knowing about him was what made him so dangerous. "Ha, I am just asking out of mere curiosity. I didn't mean to offend you. But, you are twelve meters across the border. Even though that isn't to far into our land. You are violating protocol. So, you can either come with us to be questioned further, or you can get your ass out of my country." Asuma replied, getting ready for a fight. But, to his dismay Kurama did not object. Little did Asuma know the true motives behind Kurama's easy-going facade. "Hm, I suppose I could come with you. I don't mind." the Fox Demon answered, "As long as I get a green card." he added. "That, is all up to you, and the Hokage." Asuma stated, then with a wave of his hand, he started walking east, while his teammates and Kurama followed, suite.

Kurama was stunned, to say the least. He didn't know there was people near his forest. After they past the electric fence that had that dumb sign that warned of monsters and other dangourous creatures. Squad ten had brought him to the gates of which protected Konoha from, well people like Kurama. Any mysterious figure was a threat to the towns people. After they got to the gates the guards asked a series of questiones. "What's this 'Sarutobi? A prisoner, that's not like you at all. Having a bad day are we?" the one that had a bandage across his nose asked. Kurama never got his name. "Haha, you're _hilarious. _No, I am not having a bad day, thank you very much. I am taking him to Lady-Tsunade. That all right with you?" Asuma replied, freely showing amusment in his eyes. "Oh, ok then. But we will need his name and place of origin at the least." The one with the pinapple for hair which was later known as Iruka, requested. Giving Kurama and Asuma a stern , I can't tell you where I am from But, my name is Kurama. I do not intend to harm this village or anyone in it. All right?" the fox ninja answered, sending Iruka the same stern glare he had gotten before. Iruka seemed to way out the possibilities of Kurama lying, by shifting his shoulders and having his hand on his chin, in thought. "I guess that isn't up to me. Its up to the Hokage." Iruka answered honestly. So, it was all decided right then and there, Kurama would meet the Hokage.

"I don't appreciate being patronized! Now I will asked again, What-is-your-motive!" Tsunade yelled, saying the last bit syllable by syllable. "And I have already told you. I am a traveler, a peaceful one, for that matter. I do **not** intend to be of any threat to you, or your people. I merely wish to have a place to stay for the time being." Kurama answered, keeping a level head. The enraged woman only snorted, glaring a hole through Kurama's head. She sighed, and gave a quick nod towards her assistant, Shizune. The timid, yet out-spoken girl ran out of the room. To only come back inside with two other ninja. Black ops ninja at that. Kurama later learned they two were Kakashi and Yamato. "Kakashi, escort this man to interrogation! Immediately!" Tsunade ordered, after so rubbing her temples in annoyance. Kakashi obeyed and said his farewell to the angered lady. "Yes, Lady Tsunade." Kurama didn't really know what he was doing there, in a cell. It didn't make much sense the would keep him in a prison, when he didn't do anything. At least that was what everyone thought.

"Ha ha, you must have really pissed off the hokage to be down here." A cracked and dry voice said to Kurama, hiding in the shadows of the rusted cage he was in." Kurama really didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. He merely wished to get everything straitened out so he could get out of the village. He was uneasy about this place, he couldn't quite understand his uneasiness, that pissed him off, big time. "Is that so? Then you must have pissed her off as well. For you would not be here if you didn't. Or, are you some sick spy sent by her to see what I would do." Kurama replied. He had thought about this very action earlier, when he could clearly see the Hokage didn't trust him. And when she didn't escort him to the prison herself, it was a good possibility that she would do something as such as sending a spy to watch him, since there are no gaurds at the door to the prison room. As Kurama was running through the options he had to play against the shady figure, he had noticed yet another person pacing back and forth in his cage. Like a hungry tiger that would turn anybody into prey if they got the chance. It was hard to get any definite features but, the fox yokai could tell he was at least six foot eight, muscular build and gleaming eyes staring right him. "Oh I am not a spy I assure you that. But _him_ on the other hand, just _might_ be." the previous prisoner told Kurama, a slight hint of amusement in his old, cracked voice. Kurama was confused to say the least. What on earth was this man talking about. Unless, the old man was in cahoots with the beastly figure, he wouldn't know that. Or, he was a spy for someone else, that wished to get insights on the Leaf village. Kurama was yet again caught up in his own thoughts. Not paying attention to the fact that Kakashi and Yamato had come back to the prison. For what Kurama wasn't sure, But it wasn't good.


	2. Recreant

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story! I am so happy! I hope y'all like it!**

**Sorry for cliffhangers!**

**Chapter Two: Recreant.**

Kurama scooted towards the back of the cage, his mind racing. Why on earth would the two black ops return? That very question was bouncing off the walls of his mind. It tortured him not knowing. Of course, nobody but him would know that. But, even though it was dark, Kurama could make out another figure. A woman. Not Tsunade, she was too short, and was built differently. She then stated, walking up to Kurama's cell. "Alright, the Hokage has made her decision. Come with us." "And what is her decision?" Kurama asked, worried of the answer. "You will soon find out." The girl replied, stepping out from the shadows and into the light of the oil lamp above the cell, revealing herself. Just then the Fox ninja nearly lost his cool. For the girl was Ino! She was in the forest, along with her other team-mates. Why was she there? "Okay, so why the wait?" Kurama said, almost letting his uneasiness sound in his voice. "You sure are eager to be put to your death, you know that." Yamato stated with a snide remark. "_My own death! What is he talking about! Why would Lady Tsunade want me dead? I hadn't gone against anything. Yes, I was trespassing, but would she really __**kill**__ for that? I have to get out of here! Execution is __**not**__ part of the plan!_" As Kurama thought this, Ino had unlocked the door, now standing in front of the Fox yokai. "Stand up, and start walking." the slim girl ordered, a monotonous tone shrouding her natural voice. Kurama did what he was told. He might have some luck yet.

The three lead Kurama out too theexecution grounds. While they were taking there time, Kurama thought out his plan of actions. He would convince Ino to let him live. How? He didn't know, yet. But when the time came he _would_. For the intelligent Demon ninja, knew Ino was unsettled by Tsunade's choice to Kill him. But why? He would find out that too. He was analyzing the situation at hand, when Kakashi nudged him in front of the executioner. " You will have a proper burial. You will be revered, and your name shall stay clean." Yamato stated, it was apparent he wanted to get it over with. "Do you have any last requests or last words?" the masked Ninja asked. "Why yes, I do actually. I wish to state I am **not** going to die today. For, I have a mission to complete, a loved one waiting at home, and friends that need my support. Ending my life would only cause _you_ grief. I have no intention of dying. Not yet anyway. How would you feel? Knowing you will leave behind unfinished business? I think it would torture you, torture you to the depth of hell." Kurama answered, letting his cockiness seep through his natural façade. "Hmph, really now? Well, I will tell you; you _are_ going to die. Executioner!-" Yamato was about to order the death of our favorite Fox yokai, when a particular girl, known as Ino interrupted. "Wait! Don't do it!" She screamed. Using the mind body disturbance technique, she stopped Kurama's killer by an mere second. This was it! The moment Kurama would make his escape. But, one thing he didn't calculate, was Yamato would recover from the shock as quickly as he did. For, when Kurama was about to run. Yamato used his Kekkei Genkai to stop the fox demon. But that didn't mean He wasn't prepared. Kurama used Kagon Retsuzanshi. Effectively cutting threw Yamato's own plants. After so, he ensnared Yamato within the Janen Ju. For good measure he finished his executioner off with, Shimaneki Sō. He then ran eastward. Leaving behind a shocked, confused, and devastated Ino Yamanaka.

"_Well, that went well._" Kurama thought sourly. What if Ino came after him? What if she changed her mind, and decided he _was_ a threat to her village. Kurama didn't want to face the young girl in battle. He knew she was powerful. He wasn't expecting to have to actually fight. Maybe a little punch or two, but almost _kill_. He didn't want that to happen. But, he couldn't let himself die. Not yet. Not until he found what he was searching for. "Hey! Hey, come back! Where are you going!" Ino cried after Kurama. "_damn!_" He thought as he screeched to a halt, turning around, only to take a hard punch to his right cheek. Catching him off guard. "W-what?" the ninja gasped, stumbling to catch his balance. "What was that back there?" Ino interrogated, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "I-I had to get out of there. Thank you, Ino Yamanaka-san." He stated, bowing his head, in respect. Hoping that would put her at ease. He had no intention of a second fight. "Thank you! Thank you? What the hell are you! You nearly killed my friends, and you _thank_ me?" The confused kunoichi screamed. "Yes, without you, I would be dead." Kurama answered her questions, yet again. Ino was getting frustrated with this stranger. Why was she acting the way she was? It didn't make sense. It was like she new him forever, but in truth, it was only a day. "_Why is that_?" Ino asked herself. Wondering about her loyalty to her village.

"You crazy ass-hole!" Ino screamed running towards Kurama, getting ready to make a finishing blow. But just as her fist should have made contact with Kurama's face, he slipped to the right, after so he swung his leg around, effectively tripping the angered girl after so, he spun around and kept running in the direction he once was. Muttering profanities, Ino jumped up and ran after the Fox yokai. "_I swear! This guy really is nuts! Thinking he can defeat me like that! Oh, I'll show him! I will show him my true strength!_"

"Damn, What the hell happened here?" Kakashi asked himself as he arrived at the now abandoned execution ground. He had come to this same place earlier to find Yamato, seeing he was late for a mission debriefing. He was shocked to see the executioner dead, and Yamato engulfed in a strange plant. The injured man was now in the hospital, suffering from some sort of trance. "_I should set out a searching party. Ino __**and**__ Kurama are missing. Could this stranger have taken her hostage? No, she wouldn't let that happen, she's stubborn enough to start a full out battle if that had happened. Maybe, she ran after him. Maybe she thought she could defeat him on her own. But why? She's smart enough to know she should have gotten help. This is very disturbing, indeed._" As Kakashi ran through each scenario over in his head, he was interrupted by footsteps coming from the forest. From the sound of it, they were running east and whoever was out there, they were injured. Just then Kakashi made up his mind. He would go after this mystery runner.


	3. Surprise!

**Hello again! The next chapter should be even better. Well, this Chapter was a bit predictable but, I still enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy it too! **

**Sorry for cliffhangers!**

**Chapter Three: Surprise!**

Kurama was just about to cross the border, when he heard another pair of footsteps. They were a little further behind than Ino's though, Who was it? Kurama would soon find out. If there was more than one person following him, it was likely they would follow him across the border, chase him down, stop him and either capture him again, or _kill_ him. Kurama had determined it was safer to assume the worse. He would stand and see what would play out next. And hope for the best. Right after he had made up his mind, Ino and Kakashi emerged from the tree's and into the clearing which Kurama stood in the middle of. "Well, It's seems you have been expecting us." Kakashi said, walking toward Kurama.

"Hmph, yes I have. I wish to tell you, I mean no harm, I have already stated this and I will keep doing so until you, and your Leader believe me." The demon replied, shifting his weight from side to side, waiting for a response. If Kakashi was going to attack, Kurama would be ready for it. "Your words are noted. But, I still don't trust you, Kurama." Kakashi stated, pulling out a Kunai. There was going to be another fight, but who will win?

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei. Maybe we shouldn't fight him." Ino interrupted, stepping beside her comrade. "What do you mean, Ino? Why not?" the older ninja asked, completely baffled by her current actions. "I have seen how he fights, and I know he is strong. Maybe we could use his specialties to our advantage in battle with other countries." she explained. Kurama was stunned. Was this girl crazy? What was she thinking? Apparently, Kakashi had the same feelings about this new occurrence. "Are you insane! We don't even know him, he killed one of our people, and has the only one who can use the first hokage's jutsu in the hospital, and you want to trust him?" Kakashi snapped at Ino, shocked she would even suggest what she just did. "He is still alive?" Kurama asked, slightly surprised Yamato survived his attack. The two on the other side of the clearing ignored this question, and argued some more. "I didn't say we should trust him! I said we should evaluate his abilities. If we did that, we would know if he would be of any use to the village." Ino explained once more. She was right, would it really hurt to see if Kurama wasn't such a bad person? After all, they didn't know _anything_ about him. Tsunade said it herself in her office, when they were discussing what they were to do with Kurama. That very memory replayed in Kakashi's mind in minutes.

_I don't know what to do!" Tsunade shouted, throwing her hands in the air. She was upset that she didn't know how to deal with the problem known as Kurama. "Lady Tsunade, wouldn't it just be easier if we just let him go? I mean, it wasn't like he was hurting anything." Shizune asked, trying and failing to calm the raging woman. "What if we escorted him out of our village, made sure he stayed on the other side of the border and kept a look out for a couple of weeks? That wouldn't hurt, would it?" Asuma replied, throwing suggestions around. "No! we have no idea who he is! We don't even know his last name! let alone where he is from! If we were to let our guard down for one second, he could destroy us all!" Tsunade argued, yet again. "We don't know that, I am not one to judge a book by it's cover, but. He is just one man. We could take him down, if necessary." Shikamaru said. But the hokage took no notice, she just started pacing in a circle, making the rest in the room very uncomfortable. "Well, what do you think we should do?" Kakashi asked, worried if he didn't the hokage might explode, leaving everyone else in a fast blur of scared ninjas. "We execute him!" she shouted again. Then stormed out of the office. Everyone was shocked, but they couldn't argue against the Hokage's orders._

After a long pause, Kakashi then added. "I agree with you, Ino. I really do. But, Lady Tsunade ordered us to kill him. We can't disobey her command." Ino was shocked, how could Kakashi say that. He knew if they tried hard enough they could convince Lady Tsunade otherwise. Why was he being so stubborn?"But I-" Just as Ino was going to object Kurama intervened instead. "It's quite alright, Ino-san. Your comrade is adamant on fighting me to the death. I do not wish to kill, or even fight. But, if this is what he wants then I will abide by his wishes to obey his leader. You should leave, and get back up though, if I am to fight to the death, I will use all my strength and will **not **hold back." The stoic demon ninja informed, getting into a fighting stance. As he said, if Kurama was going to fight under these circumstances, he would not hold back. And even though the two ninja's across the clearing did not know him. They knew there was going to be a battle full of much blood shed and ultimate, painful death. In short, it would be a massacre. At that very realization, Ino's heart sped up and she spun around running faster than ever to get back to the hokage, to get a strong fighting group ready. "You did that just to get her out of the way. Didn't you?" Kakashi taunted. "Not really, I just don't want to fight her." Kurama decisively replied, getting ready for Kakashi to make his first move. "Well, I have an idea, you interested?" Kakashi asked. "Sure." a slightly confused fox demon answered. "Let's say I don't kill you. I just test your strength, if I win, then you come back to be executed. If you win, I let you go as you please." the great ninja explained. "Okay, so what are we waiting for?" an impatient Kurama replied. Kakashi, taking the hint; then used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, confident that would be a good, unsuspected, first blow. Kurama; taking control of the plants around him, accelerated the growth of said plants and used them as a barrier. They all burned away leaving ashes snowing down on the two. Kakashi was caught of guard. So, summoning Hiding Mist Technique, to hopefully leave Kurama at a loss. Surprisingly , Kurama was prepared. He then summoned his Ojigi plant. It sought out Kakashi and crushed him. But, it was just a clone. That was when it was the older ninja's turn to strike, yet again. He used Lightning Transmission too slice the Ojigi plant, after so, he ran for Kurama, dissipating the mist to find him. But then, to Kakashi's utter confusion, Kurama had transformed to Yoko Kurama. Chuckling like a mad-man, Yoko just watched as Kakashi ran towards him. Soon, Kakashi was planning on giving a strong punch in his stomach. But, just then Yoko used floating leaf, elevating above Kakashi, Yoko then used Rose whip, still cackling. Will Kakashi survive?

Ino was running as fast as her legs could carry her. But before she could even reach the edge of the forest, a demonic aura surrounded her. "_What is going on?_" she asked herself, just then a sinister voice answered her silent question. "_I am here to kill you and your precious friends, my dear. Heh, heh, heh!_" She gasped. She knew that voice. It was the voice of Madara Uchiha. Just then, Ino realized she was paralyzed. She struggled to break free, but her thrashing was useless. "_Oh, you won't be set free from my paralysis technique! My, sweet child!_" Madara said, still laughing. "_Please! Kakashi, Kurama! Somebody, help!_" Ino silently screamed, not knowing what was going to happen next.__


	4. There's a new Fox in town!

**Yo! Well, this chapter should be a bit more cheery than the last two. I had fun with this. I just hope this chapter isn't as choppy as the last, heh. ^-^' **

**Sorry for cliffhangers!**

**Chapter four: There's a new fox in town.**

"_Please! Kakashi, Kurama! Somebody, help!_" Ino silently screamed, not knowing what was going to happen next.__Madara was still cackling as he left Ino, now bound by chakra threads on the ground. She was trying to figure out a way to untie them, when a particular loud, predictable voice sounded through the forest.

" _Damn, he's like a freaking blow horn."_ Ino thought as she instantly remembered the owner of the obnoxious voice box. It was none other than, Naruto Uzumaki. "Uh, Hey! Naruto, I'm over here!" the tied up girl yelled, hoping to get the Jinchiroki's attention, He then replied, "Oh! Is that you, Ino?", jumping down from one of the many trees. "Who else dumbass." Ino replied, she was not in the mood to deal with Naruto, luckily Sakura and Sai were there too. "Ino, why are you tied up? I would think that would be very uncomfortable." The emotionless ninja asked bending down to he could see said bound girls face. "_Why me! Why! Why couldn't have Asuma-sensei come instead? I don't need idiots, I need smart people!_" Ino complained to herself, even though she knew she should be grateful. She deadpanned, "Because, Sai I am tied down against my will. Now, if you could be so kind as to-" just then Sakura interrupted, cutting the chakra threads with one of the many kunai they all carried. "Alright, let's move. We have come as a back up team." the pink haired girl informed. "Wait, how did you know?" Ino asked, completely shocked by these new occurrences. "Well, a masked man came to the front gates, and said he saw a huge battle break out in the forest. He said we should try to go put it to an end. Why?" Sakura explained. "Oh my gosh! Madara!" Ino screeched.

"Well, what's your next move, Kakashi?" Yoko asked, taunting the older ninja as he paced left and right. Kakashi's response was only to cough and run at the demon fox. Kakashi had used up all of his chakra long ago, so he opted for blunt force instead. Kakashi had anticipated for this to happen, and so he had already been prepared to engage in hand to hand combat. Yoko only laughed, saying his thoughts out loud, "Haha! You really think you are going to defeat me? Give it up, you are only putting yourself under more stress than needed". Clearly, Yoko was going to mock Kakashi to death, because Yoko was equally weak. "Oh, now that's the pot calling the kettle black. What kind of ninja do you think I am? I will have you know, I will put all my strength into this fight. And if that means the end results are me passed out on the ground, bleeding to death, then so be it." Kakashi replied, landing a punch to Yoko's left eye. Yoko then swerved around, kicking Kakashi in the stomach, the kick was strong enough to send Kakashi flying for a moment, the older ninja hit a tree, now slumped down on the ground. Yoko waited, to see if Kakashi would get up.

There was no movement. Curious, Yoko walked over to Kakashi's still body. He was indeed, passed out. At a loss, Yoko then turned back to Kurama. He then stated contemplating what to do next.

"We have to get there quick! Kurama is strong, maybe stronger than Kakashi. He could kill him!" Ino told Sakura, running through the forest with the rest of Kakashi's team. They were all worried about their sensei. What if he really was dead? What would happen then? "All hell would break loose if Kakashi is dead!" Naruto said at the top of his lungs. Everyone sweat dropped and sighed at the obnoxious teenager, wondering if he was even that. After a while of running, an outline of a person limping, came into view of the four ninjas. "_Who is that?_" Ino thought to herself as the person got closer. She then realized, with a look of horror crossing over her features, it was Kurama, and he was carrying Kakashi! "What the hell are you doing!" Sakura screeched, running toward the injured men. Kurama, alarmed replied, "I am taking him back to his village! I was going to turn myself in to the hokage after that. Please, he is not dead, just unconscious. You can ask him yourself what happened, once he wakes up of course". he explained as Sakura slowed her pace, with a questioning glance at Ino, she said, "What if you're lying? Then what?". "That is for you to decide." Kurama said, still waiting to see if he was going to be attacked. After a long pause, Sakura agreed to let him travel back to the village, and meet with Lady Tsunade once more. As they were walking though, Naruto felt uneasy around Kurama, and the nine-tails was acting strangely, as if it were being threatened. So, Naruto; not being able to control his curiosity, decided to interrogate Kurama, "Hey, who are you anyway!", he asked in a stern voice. Kurama was a bit shocked by the loudness of the Jinchiroki's words. Without showing much emotion, the Fox demon answered best he could without giving to much information, "I am Kurama, and I am but a traveler." Naruto was confused, when he asked Kurama who he was, he meant in standards by what powers he had. Naruto already knew Kurama's name and that he traveled. "I meant what kind of Jutsu you use!" Naruto said, a giant tick mark appearing on his forehead. For a while Kurama didn't answer though, for he was deep in thought about what to say. "_If I tell him I am a fox demon, then that might be giving away to much information, but Kakashi and Asuma already know that. And I know for a fact they will or have already reported this fact to Tsunade. I guess it doesn't really matter in the long run, because they will all find out anyway. I just hope they don't act to surprised, if they do, they might attack me, and I do not have the energy to fight anymore, I am struggling just to keep up with them. Of course, they could help carry __**their**__ friend. This man doesn't look it, but he is heavy!_" "I am a fox demon.." Kurama said at last. Just then all of the other ninjas stopped in their tracks. "Say what!" they all yelled in unison.

"If you think about it, it's not that big a deal, Naruto has the Kyuubi." Kurama sweat dropped, hoping that would calm them down. "Not that big of a deal? You really are crazy!" Ino yelled at Kurama, she was having a very confusing, stressful, messed up, all out bad day. So, she took it out on the new guy. They argued for a good thirty minutes, and then some. But, just as they were about to make a final agreement, Kakashi woke up. "Nuhh, wha, . .What in God's name is going on here!" Kakashi asked, as he tried to stand up. Succeeding, he pushed Kurama out of his way and stomped over to Naruto, scolding said boy and pointing a shaky finger at him, "And _what_ are you doing here! I thought I sent you out on a mission with Guy's team!" Naruto only squeaked in fear and started looking around franticly, hoping he would figure out some excuse. "Well!" Kakashi replied angrily. "Gees, Kakashi-sensei! You don't have to be grumpy about it! I heard about the prisoner escaping and Asked Guy-sensei if I could join the search party!" As Naruto explained his situation, every-one except Kakashi was astonished by his idiocy. Kakashi only shook his head and mumbled to himself as he started walking towards the village, "So, Ino gathered a search party and actually brought you along, . . .wow, I must be going crazy. I wonder if it has something to do with that battle, . . .hell, maybe I'm just old! Well, better report this to the Hokage, . . .".

"Does, he always act like that after a battle?" Kurama questioned as he watched the man known as Kakashi, walk away from the group. Everyone sighed. Just then Ino remember about the evil masked villain from before. "Ah! Kakashi-sensei! Wait! Madara has come back!" just as she broke the news, everything stopped in its tracks. As if time itself had suddenly died, leaving everyone frozen in a frenzy of chaos.

**Well, that's chapter four! I should bring in more Character's into the plot soon! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!**

**Read and review please, and thanks ahead of time!**


	5. What he wanted Was a Clean Slate

**Hello random people that are nice enough to read my story! I have finally got chapter Five done! This chapter was largely inspired by my awesome friend, HieisLittleFoxGirl! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Thank you for helping me! Actually, she was the one who got me started writing a Kurama/Ino fanfic in the first place! So, yeah, credit goes to her! I just wrote it! ^-^**

**In this chapter, some more of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast will appear. I will warn you, Hiei might seem more violent and cruel, almost out of character, so I apologize, I had just finished a painting of eye demons that were floating in a lake with a reflection of a red moon that had the Kanji, "Death" on it, so yeah, I felt really dark at the time. **

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

**Sorry for cliffhangers!**

**Chapter five: What He Wanted Was a Clean Slate.**

"Ahhhh! Help! Someone! Please!" a random villager screamed, disparate to get away from the masked man Dubbed, as Madara. "_Heeheehee, _you can't get away little girl! Suffer as I plunge you into the depths of my Sharinga-" Just as Madara was going to torture the frightened girl, a boy interrupted him, "Hold it right there! I can't allow you to do that!" the boy shouted from behind. The evil maniac turned around, he then came to face none other than, Yusuke Urameshi, his usual spirit gun ready to fire. But, just like the knowing villain he was, he easily answered with a comeback, "Well, well, well, It seems that Tsunade has finally wised up, and made an alliance with Spirit word. You must be Yusuke Urameshi, I've heard _quite_ a lot about _you_." The spirit detective really wasn't surprised by Madara's statement, for he had figured Madara would know all about him. "Oh yeah! Like what ya old geezer!" Yusuke smirked, the two enemies bantered back and forth for awhile before a new visitor arrived on the scene. "Would you quit playing around Urameshi! You're getting on my nerves. Besides, I thought we were here to _kill_ him? Not, play patty-cake." a sarcastic, evil voice replied, the owner of said voice stepped out from the shadows, only to reveal himself as Hiei, the powerful demon many feared. "Oh well that's Hiei for you! Gees, you gotta ruin **all** my fun?" Yusuke asked, visibly annoyed by the currant situation. meanwhile, Madara, was being ignored. "Oh? You must be the guy I've been hearing about! You wouldn't be that demon who's parents were Ice and Fire apparitions, would you?" Madara asked, completely amused by Hiei's sudden appearance. "I would answer you, but you aren't worth it. I came here to exterminate you, I do not care who _you_ are or _where_ you came from. So, since this is the case, I will not be trading off information about myself to a low-life like yourself. Now, prepare to die!" as Hiei answered the crazy masked man, He was surprised to find Madara was laughing. "_Hahahahahahahah!_ You are a character, aren't you? Yes, you _must_ be him! I have always wanted to fight you, ya know! I think it's funny, how you side with these pathetic people, Like Yusuke for example. I am curious, so humor me. Why do you side with them?" Madara asked Hiei, as the latter paced back and forth waiting for a reply. "You have it all wrong, you idiot! I did, and do not plan to side with them. I have my own motives and that is just that. Now, _how_ many times must I say it? I am _here_ to _kill_ you! Now, shut up, and prepare to die!".

As Kurama and the others followed Sakura back to the main gate, the pink haired girl was running over everything that could have happened, she had just gotten to the closing of her lecture, when Kurama then stated, "I know and, I painfully have known. For some time actually." He said, uncertainty sounding in his voice. "What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked, looking behind him to see what Kurama had to say. The Fox Demon Ninja paused, thinking over as to how he was going to answer the older, questioning ninja. "Well, this whole operation was a cover-up, a ruse to see if Madara Uchiha would come out of hiding. Only the Hokage, Koenma, Yamato, the executioner, my partners, and I, knew about this. None of you would have known. All the other ninjas stopped and looked at Kurama with pure disdain. But, one particular ninja was even more enraged., Ino. "How could you! Is there anything **else** you want to tell us! Seriously! It's one lie after the other! The _**least**_ you could have done was _tell_ us! Gees, what the hell were you people thinking! Going behind our backs! If you wanted distrust, you just got it handed to you on a silver platter, buddy!" Ino yelled, completely blind with anger. "I am truly sorry for putting you all in harms way, I was following orders, nothing more. I didn't _want_ this to happen you know." Kurama replied, hoping that would pacify the frustrated girl. Alas, this only made her even more angry. For the next thing the others knew, she had exploded with utter dissatisfaction. She screeched as loud as a human could, "_**WANT!**_ You think this is a matter of _**want**_! You are so stupid! You tricked us **ALL**! What the hell is wrong with you!" Kurama took his punishment from the teenager without complaint, he foresaw this would come, and did what he thought necessary. After much yelling and cussing and other things of that nature, she took a breath. "We, had better hurry if we are to be of any help. Don't you think?" Kakashi asked, in an awkward way only _he_ himself could pull off. Naruto mumbled his agreement, Sai nodded solemnly, and Sakura ran up to the front of the group in response. As for Kurama and Ino, they made the back of their little party, both ninjas running side by side in a silence, that spoke for itself.

Hiei ran toward the evil man, with his sword in hand, he _was_ going to kill him, but in a slow, painful manner. So excruciating, not one being, no matter how evil, sick or twisted, could bare. Or even imagine. He would be sure to make it a bloody, traumatizing, unforgettable experience, that Madara would remember for the rest of his life, never to speak again. In short, Hiei was going to break the masked maniac, he was going to enjoy every bit of it too. Why? You ask. Well, lets just say Madara got cocky, opened his mouth, and then spit out the stupidest things he could say to our painfully graphic killer, Hiei. On the sidelines, Yusuke sat and watched, rubbing his head where Hiei whacked him for trying to claim, previously mentioned fight. "Man, stupid demon! Why does he always get the fun . . . Hey Hiei! Next time, I get to fight him!" Yusuke shouted to said angered demon. Hiei's only reply was, "Ha! Their won't be anything left to fight, Urameshi! I will make sure of that!'' "Oh boy, Madara has it coming for him, oh well, I wonder where Kurama is. He should be back by now. Hm, maybe I should call Botan and ask her to check up on him." as Yusuke rambled to himself, many loud, agonizing screeches of pain were to be heard. As well as the evil laugh of Hiei, enjoying every bit of the pain he was causing Madara, knowing he would soon get his sweet, sweet revenge.

"Uh, Ino, You seem unusually quite." Kurama pointed out, trying to make conversation as the group got closer to the gates. Ino stubbornly replied, "I am not talking to you." while crossing her arms across her chest. Kurama don't say anything to this. He knew arguing was useless, especially with Ino. Just then, the six ninja stopped at the gates, utterly surprised at what they saw. The Gates were torn down to only a pile of rubble. The streets were a mess, while the shops and houses were burnt and banged up. Over in the distance, Kurama and Kakashi heard the sounds of agonizing screams, and laughing. The two nodded to each other. After so, Kakashi told the others to follow him. Kurama thought silently, "_Hiei, when will you learn __**not**__ to put on a show?_".

Hiei was yelling and cackling as he attacked Madara, Hiei then stated, "Hahaha! That's right! Cower in fear as I destroy your pitiful attempt at life!" Kurama, Ino, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sai arrived on the scene just then. Kurama, unlike the others, had a look of humor cross over his features. "What took you so long, Kurama! I've been waiting for you!" Yusuke shouted, jogging over to his friend, the two exchanged a few words about what had happened, and what Koenma had informed them about Madara. While Sakura discussed what to do with the now very much dead Psycho maniac. The Leaf ninja found themselves very bemused by this newfound fact. Now that there enemy had died, what were they to do now? Rebuild the town and live happily ever after? Not so much. They knew, deep down, that a dark troublesome entity lurked in the depths of malefic desolation. Ino truly felt a unassailable sense of dread. Among the small crowd that had gathered, Naruto tried his best to herd them away from the sepulchral scene. Despite everything that had happened, the air felt heavy and dense. As if no one knew how to feel about the death of the mass murderer, Madara Uchiha. Soon after everyone decided there wasn't much to look at, except for the sight of a mangled, bloody body of a mad man. Kakashi and his team went to discuss what they were to do, with a very angered Hokage. While Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei went back at the inn Botan had rented for them. After so, Kuwabara left to . . .well, by an errand boy actually. The others were to tired and Botan out right refused. So, in the end of the day, Madara died a slow painful death, Kurama pissed off a pretty girl, and confused the whole of Konoha to the point that they didn't know what to do. What will happen? Now that Madara Uchiha is dead?

**Meh, I didn't like the way this turned out. Hopefully, the rest of the series will go smoother. Then again, I was writing this, while my half-deaf father was watching his late night news stuff, and my mom kept interrupting, by asking "Are you going to throw this away?" or "Do you think this is a bad picture?". While she was waving "This" around in my face. So yeah, a million apologies to those who read my story and are disappointed! I will become better at literature as I continue with this story! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
